codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Warfare (film)/Full Script
PARAMOUNT PICTURES PRESENTS A FLASHPOINT STUDIOS PRODUCTION A NEIL BLOMKAMP FILM IN ASSOCIATION WITH INFINITY WARD (A series of radio and TV announcers are head; indistinct. It starts out soft, but gradually gets louder) (Smaller) CALL OF DUTY (Larger) MODERN WARFARE (The radio and TV announcers become more distinct) ANNOUNCER ...the United States Consulate in Dhahran, Saudi Arabia, was bombed today.... ANNOUNCER #2 ...reports of a millitant terrorist group called the OpFor... ANNOUNCER #3 ...the OpFor are becoming more agressive daily.... LIAM NEESON KARL URBAN ANNOUNCER #4 ...their leader, Khaled Al-Asad, says that the violence will continue... ANNOUNCER #2 ...President Al-Fulani is doing all he can to prevent a full-scale civil war. SIMON PEGG MARK GRIGSBY ANNOUNCER #5 The civil conflict in Saudi Arabia reached its apex today after nearly four months, when Khaled Al-Asad and his Opposition Force militia marched into and occupied the capital city of Riyadh... DAVID DAYAN FISHER TOM HARDY ANNOUNCER #5 (cont.d) ...the Royal Saudi Land Forces were defeated, and in what can only be described as a bloody coup d'état, Al-Asad has declared himself as both Head of State and Commander-in-Chief. The now-Former President Yasir Al-Fulani has managed to flee the capital and go into hiding, MICHAEL WEATHERLY VIN DIESEL GHASSAN MASSOUD KERR SMITH KHALED AL-ASAD إلى ياسر آل الفولاني: وأنا أعلم أنك تستمع إلى هذا البث (To Yasir Al-Fulani: I know you are listening to this broadcast. ALEXANDER SIDDIG TONY CURRAN KHALED AL-ASAD (cont.d) كنت تعتقد أن الآن كنت قد تعرضت، يمكنك إخفاء من النظام الجديد؟ لا، إنني أجد لك (You think that now you've been exposed, you can hide from the new order? No. I will find you.) COTE D'PABLO CRAIG FAIRBRASS WITH ROBERT PATRICK AND MAX VON SYDOW (Exit Blackout. A pair of OpFor soldiers are pounding on the door of a heavily-fortified house.) OPFOR SOLDIER 1# ' رئيس شركة الفولاني! ونحن نعلم أنك في هناك! الاستسلام طوعا، أو أننا سوف يدخل البيت بالقوة! (President Al-Fulani! We know you're in there! Surrender voluntarily, or we will enter the house by force!) ''(Scene shifts to the execution arena. KHALED AL-ASAD stands in front of a video camera. The other OPFOR soldiers are cheering.) 'KHALED AL-ASAD ' الناس في العالم ... (People of the world...) MUSIC BY HANS ZIMMER (The two OPFOR SOLDIERS break down the door of the safehouse and find YASIR AL-FULANI in the room. They both go right for him; he tries to fight back, but one of the OPFOR SOLDIERS stuns him using a taser) 'KHALED AL-ASAD ' أنا خالد أنا الأسد، رئيس الدولة في المملكة العربية السعودية، وأنا اليوم أقف أمامكم على عتبة بداية جديدة لهذا البلد! (I am Khaled Al-Asad, Head of State of Saudi Arabia, and today I come before you on the threshold of a new beginning for this country!) (OPFOR SOLDIERS cheer) COSTUMES DESIGN BY SANJA MILKOVIC HAYS (The OPFOR SOLDIERS drag YASIR AL-FULANI, who still looks slightly dazed, by the arms out of his living room and towards a car where VICTOR ZAKHAEV stands waiting. A full platoon of OPFOR SOLDIERS surrounds the safehouse. One OPFOR SOLDIERS walks away, while the remaining one shoves YASIR AL-FULANI into the car.) 'YASIR AL-FULANI ' لم يكن لديك السلطة للقيام بذلك! أنا رئيسكم! (You do not have authority to do this! I'm your President!) 'OPFOR SOLDIER ' أخرس.(Shut up.) (He whacks YASIR AL-FULANI in the face with his gun.) أنت لست مسؤولا بعد الآن، آل الفولاني. أنت لن تكون أبدا في تهمة ثانية. (You're not in charge anymore, Al-Fulani. You won't be in charge ever again.) (VICTOR ZAKHAEV gets into the car, on the passenger's side. He pulls out a cellphone and calls someone.) '''VICTOR ZAKHAEV Отец ... у нас есть Аль-фульбе. (Father...we have Al-Fulani.) (He listens to the other end for a few moments.) Да. Мы находимся на нашем пути. (Yes. We are on our way.) (He ends the call. He then speaks to the DRIVER). Владимир ... идти на арену. (Vladimir...go to the arena.)(The DRIVER nods. He then faces YASIR AL-FULANI) عل نفسك مريح، سيدي الرئيس. وهذا لن يستغرق وقتا طويل (Make yourself comfortable, Mr. President. This won't take long.) FILM EDITING BY MICHAEL KAHN (The car begins moving.) KHALED AL-ASAD (VO) اليوم ننهض من جديد كشعب واحد, في وجه الخيانة و الفساد (Today...we rise again as one nation...in the face of betrayal and corruption!) (AL-FULANI peers outside of his car window. Several OPFOR SOLDIERS have lined up and are screaming obscenities and swearing in Arabic at him. Several flip their middle finger at him.) YASIR AL-FULANI (under his breath) الأوغاد.(Bastards) PRODUCTION DESIGNER RICK CARTER (Shifts back to the arena. KHALED AL-ASAD reveals a banner with AL-FULANI's image on it.) KHALED AL-ASAD !جميعنا نثق بهذا الرجل؛ لينقل شعبنا العظيم إلى فترته الأخرى كن مثل ملكنا قبل الثورة, كان متواطئاً مع الغرب, و لا يعرف سوى مصلحته الشخصية (We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity! But no! Like our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been colluding with the West with only self interest at heart!) (AL-ASAD pulls several sheets of paper out of his pocket) KHALED AL-ASAD هذه هي الرسائل المكتوبة إلى رئيس الولايات المتحدة نفسه، وطلب من وجود قواتها العسكرية للحفاظ على "النظام"! هل هناك شيء أكثر من هذا الخائن؟(These are letters written to the President of America himself, requesting the presence of their military to keep "order"! Is there nothing more traitorous than this?!) (Shifts back to the car. AL-FULANI continues to absord the outside surroundings. Soldiers are seen running down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the car. At a fork, OPFOR SOLDIERS stand on the side, firing into the air. VICTOR touches the DRIVER and then points, leading the DRIVER down a sandy, uphill drive, after a BMP. OPFOR SOLDIERS are seen smoking on the sides; when the car passes, some of them scream obscenities at AL-FULANI. Further down the road, more OPFOR SOLDIERS are seen strangling civilians back on the road. AL-FULANI is visibly disturbed.) YASIR AL-FULANI انك لن تفلت من العقاب هذه، وانت تعرف. أنا متأكد من أن هناك العشرات مان التي هي على أتم استعداد لوضع حد لهذا الجنون. (You'll never get away with this, you know. I'm sure that there are dozens of countries that are more than willing to put a stop to this madness.) VICTOR ZAKHAEV هذا هو بالضبط ما نحن نأمل ل، سيدي الرئيس. (That's exactly what we're hoping for, Mr. President.) DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY HELEN JARVIS, A.S.C. (Shifts back to arena) KHALED AL-ASAD التواطؤ ينتج العبودية! لن نكون عبيداً (Collusion breeds slavery! And we will NOT be enslaved!) (OPFOR SOLDIERS cheer) (Shifts back to car, which is now driving down a narrow road. The DRIVER suddenly taps VICTOR on the shoulder and points out of VICTOR's window. AL-FULANI peers out: A group of civilians armed with stolen OpFor weapons are firing on a group of OPFOR SOLDIERS. Most of the OPFOR SOLDIERS are killed.) CIVILIAN اللعنة الاسد. آل فولاني لا يزال الرئيس الحقيقي! (Fuck Al-Asad! Al-Fulani is still the true President!) (An armored car drives up from a side street and OPFOR SOLDIERS with attack dogs attempt to arrest the civilians. They resist and engage the OPFOR SOLDIERS, who return fire and kill the civilians. As they continue up the road, another civilian is seen jumping over a chain-link fence, being chased by a German shepherd that's barking wildly. Further up, a civilian is seen peeking out of a large dumpster, but ducks back into it as the car passes.) EXECUTIVE PRODUCER CLINT EASTWOOD KHALED AL-ASAD (VO) لقد حان الوقت الآن لاظهار قوتنا الحقيقية. إنهم يقللون من حجم تعظيمنا. دعونا نظهر أننا لا نخشى منهم. كشعب واحد, يجب أن نحرر إخوتنا من نير الاحتلال الأجنبي! (The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them. As one people, we shall free our brethren from the yoke of foreign oppression!) (The car turns onto a wider, more open road. OPFOR SOLDIERS are running in the opposite direction. A little further, a lone soldier is seen talking on a radio.) OPFOR RADIO OPERATOR طرد جميع المدنيين للخروج من السوق. ثم ختم قبالة شارع زيما، ونحن بحاجة لهم الخروج الى الشوارع. (Flush all the civilians out of the marketplace. Then seal off Zihar Avenue, we need them off the streets.) BASED ON THE VIDEO GAME SERIES DEVELOPED BY INFINITY WARD (The car turns onto a highway near the bay. Waves crash against the side-rail. OPFOR SOLDIERS run across from the right end to the left. The car turns right and follows the soldiers. On the left several soldiers sneak around a crashed truck and start firing up the road. The car goes straight. On the left a firing squad is seen; many civilians are lined up with their backs facing the road. Soldiers reload and aim at them. As the car passes they fire and the bodies drop in a hail of gunfire.) KHALED AL-ASAD (VO) .جيوشنا قوية, و قضيتنا عادلة (Our armies are strong and our cause is just.) YASIR AL-FULANI (under his breath) لماذا يجب أن تقتل الأبرياء ...(And yet you kill innocent people...) (The car turns left at a small courtyard where soldiers are lined up and tanks are parked. On the left, an OPFOR CAPTAIN is giving orders to a line of soldiers. On the right, several soldiers are getting into tanks.) (Shifts back to arena.) KHALED AL-ASAD .كما أتحدث, إنهم يحتشدون جيوشنا, بما سنحمي استقلال شعبنا كدولة عظيم! (Even as I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we shall restore independence to this once great nation! Our noble crusade has begun!) (Shifts back to car. They have arrived at the arena. OPFOR SOLDIERS line the street on both sides. As AL-ASAD says the end of the above line, they cheer and shoot into the air.) STORY BY JESSE STERN (VICTOR leans over and mutters something in Russian to the DRIVER; the DRIVER gets out of the car; we glimpse him briefly and see that he is VLADIMIR MAKAROV. VICTOR gets out of the car and says something to one of the OPFOR SOLDIERS. The SOLDIER walks over to car and opens the door, grabs AL-FULANI roughly and throws him to the ground.) OPFOR SOLDIER أنت ابنة من واحد في الكلبة. (You son-of-a-bitch.) SCREENPLAY BY DAVID WILLIAMS (MAKAROV and the OPFOR SOLDIER grab AL-FULANI and drag him into the arena. After leaving the hallway, they briefly stop in front of IMRAN ZAKHAEV, who inspects AL-FULANI briefly, then looks at AL-ASAD and nods.) KHALED AL-ASAD .سنقوم بإلقاء النفايات في بلادهم كما هم يفعلون ذلك لنا بالضبط (Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to theirs.) PRODUCED BY DON MCGILL (MAKAROV and the OPFOR SOLDIER then drag AL-FULANI to a bloody wooden stake in the middle of the arena and tie him up. They both walk away, with the OPFOR SOLDIER standing near the entrance and MAKAROV standing near ZAKHAEV. AL-ASAD suddenly walks toward ZAKHAEV, who pulls out a golden Desert Eagle pistol and hands it to AL-ASAD. He briefly speaks with him, before turning away to face AL-FULANI. AL-ASAD then takes out a lighter and sets the banner of AL-FULANI on fire, then returns to face the camera.) KHALED AL-ASAD .هكذا ابتدأت (This is how it begins.) (He orders a nearby OPFOR SOLDIER to move the camera close to the stake where AL-FULANI is tied up. The SOLDIER complies, and AL-ASAD moves closer to AL-FULANI, the pistol aimed at him. Once he is inches away from AL-FULANI, he speaks to him.) KHALED AL-ASAD (whispering) أي بمعنى آخر، سيدي الرئيس؟ (Any last words, Mr. President?) YASIR AL-FULANI (also whispering) فإنك لن تفلت من العقاب هذه، الاسد. فإنك لن تنجح. لن يكون هناك غيرهم ممن سوف تكشف أكاذيبك. سوف تدفع ثمنا باهظا. جدا عن الفظائع التي ارتكبت اليوم. مع الله كما أقول شهيد، فإنك لن يفوز. (You won't get away with this, Al-Asad. You won't succeed. There will be others who will uncover your lies. You will pay very dearly for the atrocities you have committed today. With Allah as my witness, you won't win.) (AL-ASAD cocks the pistol and smirks) KHALED AL-ASAD لدي بالفعل. (I already have.) (He fires the pistol, executing AL-FULANI instantly. As he does, the screen whites out.) DIRECTED BY NEIL BLOMKAMP (End scene) (New scene begins) (A military-grade HUMMER is driving down a street in Credenhill, Herefordshire, England. JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH sits in the passenger's side, while an unnamed SAS DRIVER is driving. After a few minutes they arrive at RAF Hereford, the SAS training facility. GAZ is standing there waiting.) GAZ Sergeant MacTavish, I presume? JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH Yeah, that's me. But call me "Soap". Everyone does. GAZ Well alright then, Soap. I'm Lieutenant Gareth Tomlin, but everyone calls me "Gaz". I'm Captain Price's second-in-command for Bravo Team. Welcome to the Special Air Service. JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH I'm just glad to be here. GAZ I need to give you some new equipment before you're debriefed by Captain Price. Follow me to the armory. (They head to the armory. Scene immediately shifts to GAZ and SOAP in the armory.) GAZ I've got your file with right here: Gratuated from the CTCRM in 2000 and spent six years in Her Majesty's Royal Marines. By request of Colonel Meares, you were transferred to the 3rd Battalion, Parachute Regiment and were deployed in Northern Ireland from 2008 to 2009 to combat the IRA insurgency. After that you were transferred to the Reserve Forces before deciding to join the SAS. JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH That sums it up. (GAZ holds up two weapons, an assault rifle and a pistol.) JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH What are those? GAZ (Indicates rifle) The G36C Assault Rifle and (Indicates pistol) the USP .45 sidearm. SAS-standard issue. (GAZ hands SOAP the weapons. He inspects them briefly, then holsters the USP .45 in his belt and puts the rifle on his back.) JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH Alright then, guess I'm all set. GAZ You are. (smirks) Alright, follow me to the Main Hangar. Captain Price is waiting there to debrief you. (They are shown exiting the armory. They through an alley with a lot of trucks and cars. Behind a fence, a highway with military vehicles, buses and civilians cars can be seen. There is a parking lot with HMMWVs and a field with three Black Hawks, while another is making a circle around the base, landing at each turn and taking off again. Several S.A.S. men are waiting at an obstacle course. SOAP is taking everything and looks impressed. On the walk, several SAS soldiers are seen doing various activities; when SOAP passes, they say various things, like "It's the F.N.G." or "Welcome to the SAS" and so on and so forth.) (Scene shifts to the inside of the hanger, where CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE can be seen facing a television; he is watching BBC News, which is covering a story of President AL-FULANI's execution and the coup in Saudi Arabia. A file containing what appears to be a boat schedule can be seen next to the TV. GAZ and SOAP enter.) GAZ Captain Price! (PRICE stands up and turns around to face GAZ and SOAP. His eyes fall on SOAP.) GAZ It's the F.N.G. sir. (PRICE walks toward SOAP) CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE So you're my new man? JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH That would be me. Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish reporting for duty, sir. CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Right...what the hell kind of a name is "Soap", eh? JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH (dryly) Well, my real name is John, but everyone calls me "Soap".... CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Uh-huh. How'd a Muppet like you pass selection? JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH (sardonically) Just lucky, I guess. CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE (to GAZ) He's a smart-ass. (pause, looks at SOAP) I like him. (SOAP smirks) CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE (looks at SOAP) Well, Soap, if you're as lucky as you say you are, then you're initiation into the SAS will be easy. Gather your gear; we're headed for the Bering Sea. (He begins gathering gear and various things.) JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH (under his breath, to GAZ) "Muppet"? GAZ He says it to all of us, mate. Just go with it. (End Scene) (New scene: Nighttime in the middle of the Bering Sea during a ferocious storm. An Estonian Cargo Freighter is seen in the distance. A UH-60 Black Hawk is seen aproaching it) SAS PILOT (over radio) Baseplate, this is Hammer Two-Four. We have Objective Alpha in our sights. I repeat, we are on approach to Objective Alpha. BASEPLATE (over radio) Copy, Hammer Two-Four. Good hunting. Baseplate out. (Scene shifts to the inside of the Black Hawk. CAPTAIN PRICE, SOAP, GAZ, WALLCROFT, and several other COMMANDOS sit in the cabin.) CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE According to our intel, there's an arms dealer within the Russian Ultranationalist Party thats sending nuclear weapons overseas. To whom we don't know. We believe that that Estonian cargo freighter is carrying such a weapon. GAZ The information we have about the ship is that it's owned by an Eastern European mercenary gang that hae been doing black market dealings like this since the early 1990's. (Shifts back to the outside of the Black Hawk; it has reached the freighter. It then shifts back to inside.) SAS PILOT Captain Price, we are now in position. CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Lock and load, lads. (PRICE and the others get up and prepare to rappel down.) JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH (to PRICE) Captain, in my experience, mercenaries like to fight dirty. CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE That they do. And you know the perfect remedy for that? Fight fire with fire. (He instantly rappels down, and SOAP follows suit. GAZ and and the others immediately follow. A MERCENARY CREW MEMBER sees them, panics, and runs away screaming. More MERCENARIES come out of nowhere and begin firing on them. All SAS soldiers are firing back.) JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH So, Captain, you have a plan? CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Yes, I do. We need to find the ship's captain. He's likely to be in the bridge on the other side of the ship. He can tell where this nuclear weapon is and who he's working for. JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH Short and simple. Good enough, I suppose. CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE (looks at SOAP) You "suppose"? (SOAP smirks jokingly before resuming the battle.) (GAZ wanders over, firing his rifle. PRICE has a half-grin.) GAZ Something on your mind, Captain? CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE I see alot of myself in Soap. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. GAZ (smirking) Well, sir, if you want my opinion, it's a little of both. (They both resume fighting. Scene shifts to farther up the deck, where SERGEANT WALLCROFT and a group of COMMANDOS are fighting mercnaries.) SERGEANT WALLCROFT (over radio) Captain Price, the bridge is in sight. My squad's managed to clear a path for you. You might wanna start movin' up. (Shifts back to PRICE, GAZ, and SOAP) CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Understood. Let's move up. Soap, we'll have followers, pick 'em off our back. JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH Got it. (They start heading up. More MERCENARIES follow them and open fire. SOAP kills a few. They eventually reach WALLCROFT and his squad.) SERGEANT WALLCROFT You brought some friends, I see. CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE I know. Help me take out the last of 'em. (WALLCROFT nods. Every member of Bravo Team fire at the surviving MERCENARIES. Eventually they fall.) GAZ And...ship is secure. JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH Let's go meet this ship's skipper. (They all go around to the door of the bridge. GAZ puts his hand on the handle.) GAZ Well, he must not be the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. His bloody door is unlocked. JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH I'll handle this. (SOAP walks towards the door and kicks it open. The MERCNARY CAPTAIN and the SHIP DRIVER are caught by surprise. SOAP aims his USP .45 at both of them.) JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH Freeze! Neither of you move. (Both the CAPTAIN and the DRIVER put their hands above their heads. CAPTAIN PRICE comes in and immediately heads for the CAPTAIN, his M1911 pistol aimed at him.) CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Alright talk. Is your little mercenary outfit here working for the Russian Ultranationalist Party? (The CAPTAIN nods timidly.) CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Thought so. Are you transporting a nuclear weapon on this ship? If so, to who and why? MERCENARY CAPTAIN To some terrorist leader in Saudi Arabia. (CAPTAIN PRICE's eyes widen slightly and he whispers "Khaled Al-Asad")'' '''MERCENARY CAPTAIN (cont.d) We don't know why he needs them. There are several other ships carrying weapons as well. They're being delivered to the Coast of Yemen, where his men smuggle them into Saudi Arabia. CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Right. Thank you for your participation. Where you keeping it? MERCENARY CAPTAIN In the cargo hold. Look for the container marked with a HAZMAT symbol. CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Again, thank you. Alright, Bravo Team, looks like we're going belowdecks. (Bravo Team assembles and goes through the other door to the lower levels of the ship. The MERCENARY CAPTAIN is looking after them, still looking thoroughly shaken. The DRIVER suddenly pulls a handgun out of his pocket and cocks it. The CAPTAIN hears the sound and looks at the DRIVER. He gets a "deer in the headlights" look before the DRIVER shoots him.) SHIP DRIVER Трусливый кусок дерьма. (Cowardly piece of shit.) (He pulls out a cellphone and calls.) SHIP DRIVER Это Михаил.SAS здесь. Мы были скомпрометированы. (This is Mikhail. The SAS are here. We've been compromised.) (Scene shifts to a hallway in the lower level of the ship. BRAVO TEAM are there.) GAZ The next door we reach should be the cargo hold. CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Right. Soap, take point. JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH Got it. (SOAP advances towards the door, kicks its open, and aims his rifle) JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH No hostiles. CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Hmmm....Bravo Team, spread out and find that WMD. (They spread out. Various SAS members are seen inspecting containers and crates. SOAP finally finds the one with the HAZMAT smymbol on it.) JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH (yelling) I found it! (They all rendezvous with SOAP. GAZ opens the container. A large warhead is seen inside.) CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE That answers one question. (PRICE pulls out his radio.) CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE (over the radio) Baseplate, this is Bravo Six. We have confirmation of a WMD on the freighter. Can you send Hammer Two-Four to come prepare it for transport? BASEPLATE (over radio) Uhh, negative, Bravo Six. We've detected bogies en route to the target. Suggest you exfil out of there ASAP. CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Understood. Bravo Six out. GAZ Bogies, sir? CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE Gotta be Russian MiGs. JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH But how did they find out we were here? CAPTAIN JOHN PRICE There must be some sneaky Ultranationalist bastard somewhere on this ship that tipped off his superiors. Alright, Bravo Team, we're headed topside. Let's move. (BRAVO TEAM begins moving out. PRICE gets out his radio again.) Category:FanFiction Category:Rangerkid51